


Bored

by Zomb13Cat



Series: My Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomb13Cat/pseuds/Zomb13Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little past 3:45, they're on the Highway, and Sam's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kate (Dcotn) and Katie (K4t0n1).  
> I posted "if you say 'oral fixation' three times in the dark I'll show up with blow job fics and popsicles" in my tags and they held me to my word.

It’s a little past 3:45; the long barren stretch of highway in front of them is completely deserted, and Dean keeps humming  _Babe,I’m gonna leave you_  over and over; and Sam’s  _bored._ Normally he’d be enjoying the unusual placidity of the situation, but there’s an odd little feeling itching underneath his skin that won’t leave him alone. So he glances over towards a tired-looking Dean -hands at Ten and Two, thigh twitching slightly with the light press of the accelerator- and smirks. He unbuckles quickly, earning a momentary side-eye and eyebrow cock from his older brother, and lets his head land on his lap.

“-the fuck?” Dean manages to groan out as Sam mouths over the firm press of his quick awakening hard-on.

Sam sucks and runs his teeth over Dean’s hardening cock through the cloth, paints damp trails on the fabric with his tongue, and relishes on the hard rasp of the denim against the sensitive skin of his lips. Dean let’s go of the steering wheel with one hand, and cards his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck twice before taking firm hold and pressing his head down while lightly bucking up.

Sam pulls back and can’t help smiling at Dean’s quickly muffled whine and wide-eyed confusion. His look of disappointment quickly fades away, however, when Sam begins fumbling with his pants, pops the button, and lowers the zip in .03 seconds flat, and manages to tug him out with only a quick little gasp on Dean’s behalf. Dean’s dick is hard and throbbing, the tip glistening wet with precome, and looks so  _damn_  good that Sam doesn’t take much time contemplating it, just sucks him down  _hard_  until he can feel him hitting the back of his throat. He pulls back and sucks at the head, runs his tongue up and down the shaft and over the quickly pulsating vein, and dips it into the slit. Sam takes a deep breath through his nose and swallows his big brother down until his nose meets the coarse wiry hair at the base; relaxes and constricts his muscles until Dean’s tensing and growling in need, and  _his_ eyes are watering and lungs burning from the lack of air.

Dean jerks and lets off the gas and the car lurches with the sudden lack of thrust, pulling him out of Sam’s mouth with the erratic movements. The first few pulses hit him, hot and wet, across the cheekbone, and Sam quickly wraps his mouth around Dean’s cock to avoid any more waste. He works the bundle of nerves underneath the head with his tongue, let’s each spurt collect on his tongue, and swallows down every bitter-sweet drop greedily, laps and licks Dean clean until all he can taste is skin and warmth.

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean huffs out, face flushed and sated. “What brought  _that_ on?”

Sam shrugs as he uses some old paper napkins to clean his face off. “just bored.”


End file.
